Moments
by Seylin
Summary: Edward and Jacob share a moment before the birth of their daughter. Slash. Mpreg.


**Title**: Moments

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Edward and Jacob share a moment before the birth of their daughter. Slash. Mpreg.

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Slash. Mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Moments

Emmett winced as he held the trashcan under Seth's bent form. He pulled Seth's hair back so the sickness currently coming from his young lover's mouth wouldn't get in his hair. Emmett breathed an unneeded sigh of relief as the heaving finally stopped. Helping Seth lay back, he put the trashcan on the floor. Wringing out a cool washcloth, he laid it over Seth's burning forehead.

"Drink, babe?" He asked. When Seth nodded he poured some fresh water and helped Seth drink. "Try and get some rest. I'll go get Carlisle."

The moment he stepped out of the bedroom a relaxed feeling came over him. Emmett sent a small smile to Jasper, who was climbing up the stairs; he was too worried to give his brother a full smile.

"How is he?" Jasper asked quietly.

Emmett shook his head. "I hope Carlisle says it's time for that baby to come. I don't know how much more Seth can take. Is there anything you can do?"

"I'll try," Jasper said placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett watched as Jasper went into the bedroom he shared with Seth before he headed downstairs.

Emmett could smell his father in the kitchen but as he passed the living room to go there he was stopped by Jacob's voice. "Em?" A small sigh escaped Emmett's lips before he turned to look at the other werewolf that had come to live with them after imprinting.

"Yeah Jake?"

"How's Seth?" Jacob's worry for his pack member, and boy that he considered his brother, was clear in his eyes. They had all been worried about Seth since they had discovered the pregnancy. Seth had been sick for eight months now. Carlisle said his body was trying to reject the child but they were doing everything they could to save it, per Seth's wishes. He was throwing up constantly, running a fever, and very weak. Of the family, Jacob was the most worried for the young shifter, after Emmett of course.

"About the same. Jasper's doing what he can to make him feel better. I'm going to get Carlisle now," Emmett answered.

"You think it's time for the baby?" Jacob questioned.

"God I hope so," Emmett said. He entered the kitchen and met Carlisle's gaze. "Please say you can do something."

"I'll see if there have been any changes since yesterday, it's possible but…"

"But what?"

"Do not trust a hope."

**xxx**

The blood-curdling scream that echoed through the house was not something any of them had ever wanted to hear. Jasper had tried to lend his abilities but the pain had soon become too much for him and Alice had taken him away. Emmett stayed by Seth's side, holding onto his hand, doing as Carlisle told him to when needed… as much as it broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Seth, so sorry," he murmured against Seth's sweaty forehead.

The only answer he got was another scream from Seth's throat. The baby was trying to tear its way out of Seth's body, despite the fact that somehow his body had created an exit. Within the last month Carlisle had been watching Seth's body closely for changes related to the baby. That was how he discovered Seth's body had formed a birth canal; he found it fascinating since the opening had not been there before the pregnancy. The canal resembled that on a female body and he was sure would disappear when the birth was over. Due to the wolves instant healing abilities the baby wasn't getting far but it hurt… it hurt _bad_.

"I'm performing an emergency C-section," Carlisle stated, though his voice was strained. "We aren't getting anywhere."

"Do something!" Emmett growled.

"I don't have time to give him anesthetic; you'll have to hold him!"

Seth screamed again, arching off the table.

"I can't do this alone!" Emmett replied. Seconds after he said this Jacob came running into the room. Carlisle had actually called for Edward but with everyone's thoughts running rapid Edward had left the room so Jacob had come instead.

"What do you need me to do?" Jacob asked, his face paling when he saw how much blood was on the table around Seth.

"Hold him down, his feet!" Both Carlisle and Emmett yelled. Jacob did as told, realizing quickly that he was going to have to use his full strength to hold Seth down. He hadn't realized how strong Seth was. On top of that, Seth did have his intense pain fueling his strength.

Fifteen minutes later Seth was unconscious but safe… for now at least. Carlisle had started a transfusion to make up for the blood he had lost. Esme and Jacob stood off to the side cleaning up the squalling twins. After a thorough check Carlisle had pronounced them both healthy.

"Emmett."

The vampire looked up from where he had been staring at Seth's face, his thumb stroking Seth's cheek. Esme smiled at his concern but looked down at the baby she held in her arms. "Would you like to hold one of your sons?"

Emmett stared at her before his eyes went to the bundle in her arms. That thi-no, baby… his _son_ had nearly killed Seth. For the past nine months the babies had been trying to kill Seth. Emmett felt nothing for his twins and he hated that.

"Emmett," Esme said again. This time there was a certain edge to her voice. He looked at Seth and immediately felt guilty. When Seth had been able to, they had talked about what they had thought was just one baby. The love for their baby had been clear in his voice and eyes. Looking away from Seth's sleeping face he stood and approached his mother. She smiled brightly at him and transferred the baby into his arms.

The infant squirmed, making a face that was close to crying again but then settled. His skin was tan but lighter than Seth's. Emmett had never seen a naturally born vampire baby before; he didn't know if that was right or not. When his son yawned and blinked…that was when Emmett fell in love.

This baby had Seth's eyes. Pure, innocent, chocolate brown eyes. Emmett found himself smiling.

"Does the other have Seth's eyes?" He asked looking at Jacob. For some reason the prospect of that little fact excited him.

Jacob looked up from the baby in his arms. "I don't know, he hasn't opened his eyes yet."

"What will you name them?" Esme asked.

Emmett shook his head. "Not until Seth wakes up."

**xxx**

Edward took a deep breath as he started up the stairs. He had just returned from hunting for three days and the scent of his mate soothed his senses. He had paused just long enough to greet his nephews as Esme watched over them in the living room. The babies were almost a year old and spoiled rotten. Carlisle had thought the babies may age rapidly but so far they hadn't seen any evidence of it, perhaps the wolf blood countered that.

At the top of the stairs he glanced into the room that had been taken over by Emmett and Seth. Really it had become Seth's after he had imprinted and tensions with the pack had become too much for him. Once their relationship had gone to the physical level the room had become Emmett's as well.

Emmett relaxed against the headboard, his arms around Seth as the wolf slept with his head on Emmett's shoulder. The dark circles under Seth's eyes worried Edward and he looked at Emmett. His brother met his eyes as he whispered his question.

"How is he?"

Emmett glanced down at his lover before meeting Edward's eyes again. '_He's exhausted and still weak… but we're leaving in the morning. Hopefully the time away will do him good_.'

A year. It had been just over a full year since the twin's birth and Seth had yet to fully recover. Of course, part of that was from being a new father, but another part was from a male having not only one baby but two. It made Edward nervous.

"Have a safe trip," he murmured. Emmett nodded his thanks and Edward headed to his and Jacob's room.

Jacob looked up from the newest issue of _Auto Trader_, the magazine propped on what had once been a flat, washboard stomach but was now rounded with their growing child. "Welcome home," he greeted. Edward came over to the bed, pressing a quick kiss against Jacob's lips.

"How are you feeling?"

After seeing the horrors of Seth's pregnancy, the last thing Edward and Jacob had wanted was to have a child of their own. They had taken all kinds of precautions…but accidents happen. Jacob was now approaching four months, having gotten over his morning sickness the month before. It had been one of their biggest worries that Jacob, should he get pregnant, would suffer the same crippling sickness Seth had.

Maybe they had just gotten lucky.

Or had Seth gotten unlucky…

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I felt her kick last night," Jacob said with a smile. Edward's eyes widened and went to Jacob's stomach as he set the magazine aside.

"Is she moving now?"

Jacob took hold of Edward's wrist and brought it to rest against his right side. "She's been moving a little, can you feel her?"

For a second Edward didn't feel anything…then there was a light fluttering movement against his palm. It was amazing. He looked up and met Jacob's eyes with a smile. "You know," he mused. "It could be a boy."

Jacob shook his head. "It's a girl. Not nearly as active as Ethan and Andrew were."

Edward was thankful for that fact. "What will we name our little girl?"

Without even a pause Jacob had an answer ready for him, as if he had already been thinking and decided on this little bit of information. "Sarah Elizabeth."

Sarah Elizabeth, their mother's first names. Edward smiled and kissed Jacob's lips. "It's perfect."


End file.
